A Christmas Scene
by Melchy
Summary: Even a 9 month old can have a bad day


Set in December of 1962, little Luke Gunn is not a happy baby.

I don't own the characters of Peter Gunn and Edie Hart but I do love to check in on them from time to time.

For Black Angus who puts up with all of me.

"Honey are you almost ready?' Peter Gunn called up the stairs to his wife of 18 months. "Luke is getting fussy."

The Luke he was referring to was their 9 month old son, a usually happy, good natured baby who was protesting the snow suit his mother had put him in.

"Sorry little man." Pete got down on his son's level who was laying in the portable baby carrier sitting on the coffee table. "I know you hate not being able to kick your feet but it's cold out there. Not to mention we've got snow. "

The baby focused his blue eyes on his father and reached up for his nose. Lately he'd had a fasination for noses and you never knew when he would try to grab one.

"Don't take my nose. " Pete teased his son in that sing song voice he had one time vowed HE would never use with HIS child. "I'll get your nose. " he smiled, pretending to pull off the boy's up turned nose. "I've got your nose!"

Luke gave a ghost of a smile and tried to wiggle his feet, muttering something that Mother insisted was swearing in baby language.

"Edie?"

"Coming!" She called from the top of the stairs. "Have you seen my brown coat?"

He looked up at his wife thinking she looked just as good in her slacks and red turtle neck, covered with a green plaid shirt as she did when she was dressed for work in her fancy dresses and jewelry. She was and always would be the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

"It's in the front coat closet. " he answerd. "I'll get it. "

"Thank you honey."

The PI came back with the coat to find his wife leaning over the baby who had one of her fingers in his chubby hand and was listening to her murmurings with rapt attention.

"Here we are. " Pete said coming up behind her. She straightened up and he helped her put the coat on.

"Thank you love. " she laid a kiss on his lips. "Are we ready now?"

"I think so. "

He picked the baby carrier up by the handle, swinging it a little as they walked out to the car, a tactic that Luke usually loved but today refused to give in. By the time they were underway in the car with their son between them, the infant looked like a grumpy old man. Try as hard as he might his feet couldn't kick through the heavy blue material of his snow suit.

Pete pulled the Plymouth Savoy into a parking place turning the key in the off position. Getting out he picked up the carrier, baby and all then opened his wife's door. "Remember that son. " he addressed Luke. "Always be a gentleman especially when there's a lady present. "

He cocked his head to one side as though he was taking his father's words to heart.

The lot was filled with trees of all kinds--Blue Spruce, Scotch Pine, Douglas Fir, Noble Fir, Fraser Fir, and White Spruce. A small shed stood in the middle of the trees, where the man who ran the lot had an electric heater and coffee maker. He came out to greet everyone who came looking for trees saying his name was Chris and if he could help anyone please let him know.

The Gunns headed for the Fraser Firs finding three that were over six feet and had a beautiful shape. They were exactly what they had talked about getting for their first Christmas in their still new house.

Seeing a few other people headed toward them Pete suggested that Edie stay there and guard the trees while he went to to look at a couple of the others.

Edie nodded, moving in front of the one she liked best. Luke who had been fairly quiet since they'd arrived started trying to kick, his litle hands picking at the hat on his head. Pete picked him up, his small head resting on his father's shoulder, making little noises in his throat.

"He sure isn't happy. " The detective addressed his wife.

"He really does hate the snow suit doesn't he?" She reached for her son who grabbed a lock of her blonde hair and buried his face in it.

"Hand me his pacifier would you Pete?"

"On it. " he answered, already going through the pockets of the blue and white diaper bag that Edie rarely let out of her sight. He pulled out a rattle: two tubes of diaper rash cream, a bib and two small socks before finding the aforementioned pacifier.

"Here you go little man. " Pete tried to put the item in his son's mouth but Luke was moving his head too fast. Edie took it from her husband and told him to go look at the other trees.

"Why so fussy mister?" She felt his forehead to see if he was warm but thankfully he wasn't. Nothing seemed to be pinching him and the suit wasn't too tight and no he was as dry as a bone. "Just one of those days huh?" She gave him a kiss that brought out a goofy smile. After a couple minutes he took the pacifier, leaning his cheek against her shoulder, snuggling under her hair.

She saw Pete over by the Scotch Pines, talking to a family who was also looking there.

"Your daddy is going to find the best tree no matter what. " she talked to her boy softly. "It's your first Christmas and we both want it to be perfect, even though you won't remember it. And it's our first one at this house, our home. " she smiled fondly.

"You know in a couple years your daddy will take you out to Birman's Nursery and you can cut down our tree together I remember when I was little every year your Granpa would take me and Uncle Ben the 70 miles to Indiana, PA ; it is the Christmastree capitol of the world after all and we'd cut down a Virginia Pine or Blue Spruce at Fleming's Christmas tree farm and tie it to the top of the car and sing Christmas songs all the way home. Someday you'll have memories just like that. "

By the time they decided on the 7 foot Fraser fir and had it tied to the top of their recently obtained station wagon, Luke was almost asleep. Carefully they laid him back down in the carrier: both hoping he'd sleep the few miles home. But it was not to be. He laid there clutching his blanket and fussing quietly.

Once there Edie took the still awake baby out of the hated snow suit and put him in a blue sleeper with cute little lions on it and laid him in the baby basket that his mother and uncle had both slept in. He lay there sucking his favorite pacifier, refusing to close his eyes.

"He's been fed and changed in both instances. " Edie said to her husband as they started to string the lights on the tree. "He's got his favorite pacie and the fluffy blanket from Pop but he still just lays there awake looking grumpy. "

"I suppose even a 9 month old could have a bad day. " Pete plugged another set of lights into the ones on the tree.

"I guess so. " she sighed. "It's the only thing I can figure. "

Together Pete and Edie put the ornaments on they had bought over their time together and the two boxes of red, green and silver bulbs that shown in the light from the fireplace.

Putting the icicles on brought about a throwing contest to see who could get the most on the highest up. Edie waa winning until she almost fell over the little dachshund who had come out to join in the fun.

"Watch it. " her husband laughed, catching her easily but getting a kiss for it anyway.

Finally after straightening the icicles, and making sure the ornaments were in place and everything looked perfect, Pete leaned down and plugged in the lights.

The tree lit up with a glow and the couple took hands, stepping back to get a better look. "It's beautiful. " Edie breathed, Pete nodding his head in agreement. They stood staring at it for several minutes until the sound of their son brought them over to the basket. He held up his hands touching his father's face when he picked him up, his eyes so heavy with sleep.

"Come see little man. " he walked over to the tree holding his son on his hip not sure would the boy would think.

The baby waved his hands and for the first time that day laughed out loud. His fingers brushed against the soft branches and he squealed in delight. But it was the lights throwing their bright colors against the green of the tree that fascinated him the most.

"He likes the lights." Edie remarked leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. They watched Luke as he tried to capture the colorful shadows and prattled to himself.

Taking the baby over to the couch the family sat down, Luke just staring at the tree.

"It's a Christmas miracle. " Edie smiled.

"It must be. "

And in the glow of thee lights they all fell asleep.


End file.
